The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device and a cleaning method of a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device for use in, for example, supplying reactive gas onto a surface while heating a semiconductor wafer from its reverse so as to form a film.
In recent years, a high quality has been required in addition to high productivity in a film forming process accompanied with a request for cost reduction and high performance of a semiconductor device.
With, for example, a manufacturing apparatus for semiconductor device which performs epitaxial growth by supplying process gas from above of a wafer, heating backside of the wafer and rotating the wafer, excessive process gas and reaction by-product are discharged downward from the wafer end. By the way, there are problems that the reaction by-product is deposited in an exhaust system such as a reaction chamber and pump, thereby producing dust or causing a clog in the exhaust system, and therefore a yield decreases.
Hence, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-67422 proposes removing a deposition in a reaction chamber using cleaning gas on a regular basis. However, when an apparatus is stopped once to perform cleaning, the productivity significantly decreases. Further, it is necessary to use highly reactive gas such as ClF3 as cleaning gas in processing of forming SiC films, and consider safety by completely discharging H2 gas which explosively reacts with the highly reactive gas.